


Mine

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: And So Does Crowley, Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, didn't know that was a tag, have a lot of feels about soft Aziraphale, i just, sort of? I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: A duality of loveAziraphale starts to feel a little self-conscious about himself.Crowley is having none of that.





	1. Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by to read. The second chapter will be from Aziraphale's point of view, during a second circumstance.  
> I hope you like it!

Crowley was currently nestled between Aziraphale’s thighs, yellow eyes glancing up to look at his lover, laid so ravishingly on the bed, while his tongue snaked out and swirled around the base of his cock. He did this out of concern. Mainly because Aziraphale wasn’t acting like himself. He wasn’t acting like his Aziraphale. His Aziraphale was clumsy and fidgety, sure, but he was always so sure and positive of himself. This Aziraphale, however, was squirming too much under his touch, was wrapping his arms around his stomach as if something would fall out of it otherwise. 

No, no, this simply wouldn’t do at all.

Crowley pulled his tongue back, licking his lips a little on the way to savor the taste. He released Aziraphale’s legs and slithered up, earning a satisfied sigh from his lover as skin grazed against skin.

“What’s the matter, Angel?” Crowley asked as he grabbed Aziraphale’s wrists and pulled his arms away from his stomach, pinning them to the bed against his head. He really didn’t wait for a response before craning his neck down to bite at the delicious skin on Aziraphale’s neck.

The angel responded with a soft laugh of a moan. “Nothing’s the matter,” he said, in what Crowley was sure he must have thought was a convincing tone.

But something was the matter. Because Aziraphale’s legs were still right where Crowley had left them. They were still raised slightly, feet against the sheets, creating a nook that Crowley fit inside just perfectly. Normally, whenever Crowley could be bothered to stop sucking him off and rearrange like such for a good fuck, Aziraphale’s legs would be wrapped up around him something fierce. His ankles would be crossed, locking his thighs against Crowley’s waist. And all that soft and squishy skin pressed up against him so urgently was more than Crowley could ever bear. 

Except right now he wasn’t bearing it. Because Aziraphale’s legs were still behind him, sort of holding against him, but only by the way, Crowley was lying on top of him, certainly not by the angel’s own needy choice. 

Yes, something was definitely the matter here. Someone or something had taken Crowley’s sweet, positive bundle of angel energy and turned him into a nervous, self-conscious mess. But who? And why?

Crowley let his lips wander over Aziraphale’s neck and shoulders, tongue tracing the outline of the angel’s collarbone as he thought. There was the way that Aziraphale had been covering his stomach. Usually, he had one hand thrown over his panting face while the other tugged at Crowley’s hair. He had gotten used to that tug. Had come to expect it, look forward it, dare he even say require it. But Aziraphale hadn’t given him that sweet sweet tug. Instead, he had covered up his stomach almost as if...almost as if he was ashamed.

Aha. That had to be it. Crowley almost growled as his teeth grazed over Aziraphale’s skin. Who out there in the world had the fucking right? Who? He demanded to know just who thought they were even worthy enough to talk to Aziraphale let alone make a comment on his body. Nobody was going to get away with that. Not while Crowley was around. He swore if it was a customer at his bookshop, or one of those snooty waiters at those restaurants he loved so much, or even a little brat on his way to school, Crowley was gonna...he was gonna…

“Crowley!”

The cry from Aziraphale jolted Crowley out of his dark thoughts. He was busy imagining all the fun ways he could murder someone but then he was grounded back to reality, to his lover panting beneath him, to his teeth held tight around a roll of skin.

Crowley released his bite, checking to make sure there wasn’t permanent harm, not like it wasn’t something they could easily get rid of. “Sorry, angel,” he said. “Didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Aziraphale shook his head. “Concerned me is all.”

Crowley pushed himself up, looming over Aziraphale, taking in the absolute sight of him, naked and wanting on his bed. 

“You had that look,” Aziraphale continued.

“This one?” Crowley asked, smirking at the angel before dipping down and kissing him. 

“No,” Aziraphale said, licking his lips as the demon pulled away. “The one you get when you’re about to do something incredibly stupid. I do know it well.”

Crowley laughed and slid down Aziraphale’s body a bit, resting his head against the angel’s chest and kissing softly at it. “How much stupid can I get into like this?” He smirked again, closing his eyes and shifting so he could suck gently at one of Aziraphale’s nipples. 

He felt the angel shudder beneath him and smiled to himself. He loved the way he was able to manipulate Aziraphale like this. He knew this body forwards, backwards, up, down, left, right, anyway. You name it, and Crowley knows it. You don’t go through roughly 2,000 years of sex without getting to know the body a little bit.

And, oh, how Crowley did know that body. He knew everything that made Aziraphale tick. He knew exactly which places to run his fingers across to tickle or cause shiver. He knew the exact locations to bite down on that would pull a deep moan from his angel. He knew Aziraphale loved having his hips kissed and bitten at almost as much as he loved getting his dick sucked. He knew everything. Everything. And he loved everything. He truly truly did. 

He loved how soft and cozy Aziraphale was. He loved feeling the plushness of his skin underneath him. He loved how deep his fingers could go, how hard he could grip his lover without causing pain. And there was something about biting down on it, too. The way the skin just felt when pressed between his teeth. It was, dare he say, heavenly. Aziraphale was handsome and lovely and perfect in every single way. Every way. And the very idea that there was someone out there who didn’t think that made Crowley’s skin crawl. 

He felt Aziraphale’s body tense a bit and shift. The angel was moving his legs. Crowley looked down at them with a raised eyebrow, half-hoping. But they weren’t coming up to wrap around him. They were pulling together, almost as if each leg was trying to hide the other behind it.

Crowley frowned. “Alright,” he said, pushing up to his knees. “Enough of that.” 

He grabbed one of Aziraphale’s legs and pulled it up, laying it against his chest. He bent around it, kissing and biting his way around Aziraphale’s thigh. The leg shook underneath him, and Aziraphale, panting out the first half of Crowley’s name, actually reached over and grabbed the sheet of the bed. 

Crowley sat up straight, watching in shock as the angel pulled it over and draped the fabric over his body. Aziraphale seemed to relax after that, eyes closing, sighing softly as the leg relaxed against Crowley’s grip.

“What the fuck?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale’s eyes snapped open and he tilted his head down. “I beg your pardon?”

Crowley put Aziraphale’s leg down and grabbed the sheet, tossing it to the side. Aziraphale shivered and his arms started to move back to cover himself but Crowley wasn’t having any of that. He grabbed Aziraphale’s wrists and held his arms out to the side, practically presenting the angel to himself. This ends now.

“That’s enough of that,” Crowley told him.

Aziraphale struggled loosely in his grip, clearly uncomfortable, but not with how Crowley was handling him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, head shaking a bit as he straightened his spine.

And there was only one thing Crowley could do. The only surefire thing that would bring his Aziraphale back to him. 

Only he hated doing it.

Not because it wasn’t true. But because it was unnecessary. There wasn’t need to speak what was already known and felt. But every so often it simply can’t be avoided.

Crowley gritted his teeth and forced the words out. “I love you, angel,” he said. 

Aziraphale stopped his little struggle, his body sagging into the mattress as he blinked at him. 

“I love you,” Crowley said again, his voice softer, his teeth not so clenched. He released Aziraphale’s wrists and trailed his hands down his chest and stomach, resting over his thighs, thumbs rubbing against the skin. “All of you.”

“I…” Aziraphale fidgeted a little, his hand coming together so his fingers could mingle. Crowley knew it was hard for him to say too. It was odd, he thought, how they could do so much, could literally save the world from the apocalypse, and yet could barely express the feelings that had been there for a couple thousand years. 

Finally, Aziraphale’s eyes made contact with Crowley’s. “I love you,” he said, his voice strained a bit.

Crowley fell back down on top of him, wrapping his arms around the angel’s waist, smiling as Aziraphale’s legs wrapped around him. A bit loosely. But still.

Crowley kissed his way over to Aziraphale’s ear, whispering, feeling the skin prickle as he breathed there. “You are the second most attractive being on this planet.

Aziraphale startled a bit. He turned his head, a slight frown on his face. “Second?”

“Well,” Crowley said, smirking as he pushed himself up. “You do have to compete with me.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes at him and looked away, a smile playing at the edge of his lips.

Crowley reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table. He poured a glob on his fingers and watched as Aziraphale took a few shuddering breaths. He was still held tight by Aziraphale’s legs, so getting his hand down between them was a struggle. Usually, he liked to tease. He loved it actually. There was nothing, truly nothing, he enjoyed more than fingering Aziraphale over and over until the angel was hot, panting mess that could barely summon up the energy to formulate a word. He loved to overstimulate him. Loved to watch as the angel tried to keep a firm grip on reality, which, in reality, was quite hard to do when Crowley was constantly changing the pace.

But there was something urgent about tonight. And it wasn’t the, we almost just died the other day, kind of urgency. There was something to prove. Crowley had put it out there, had told Aziraphale he loved him and thought he was more handsome and worthy than the 7.whatever billion number of people that were on the planet. He hadn’t said it, but he hoped Aziraphale also knew he was including the endless number of angels, demons, and spirits thereof as well. He had said it, and now he had to prove it. 

Crowley finished readying Aziraphale and inched closer. He watched the angel’s face as he entered him, slowly, every so slowly. He did love to tease after all. Just as he was getting to the good bit, the really good part, the loving, deep, perfect part, Aziraphale tossed his head back, moaning out Crowley’s name.

But not Crowley.

“Crawley,” was what he said. Well, what he moaned.

And Crowley had to chuckle at that. It’s happened before. But usually, it’s when Aziraphale was in his blissed-out state of mind, when he was so out of touch with what was going on he couldn’t even remember which name Crowley was using.

It was good. It meant Crowley was doing his job right. 

Crowley could have just leaned over, covering Aziraphale’s body with his own as he fucked him. But he was out to prove something. So he reached behind his back and gingerly pulled Aziraphale’s legs apart. He pulled them around to his chest, holding them close as he settled against the angel’s ass. 

For a moment, Aziraphale’s arms inched closer to his body. Then he froze, and bit his lip as he laid them back on the mattress beside him. It wasn’t perfect, but it was a start.

Crowley started to move, slow deep thrusts as his hands massaged Aziraphale’s thighs and his eyes wandered over the rest of his body. He truly was a sight to behold. Aziraphale sighed with each thrust and no longer able to contain himself, what with such a vision of beauty before him, Crowley sped up, pounding against the other man.

Aziraphale’s sighs turned to moans and the two made eye contact. Crowley tilted his head to kiss at Aziraphale’s calves as he went harder, faster. Crowley found that sweet sweet spot inside of Aziraphale that made the angel lose control.

And he finally did.

Aziraphale flung his head back, eyes closing shut. He arched his back, trying to get more from Crowley, his chest and stomach sticking out into the air. And there he was. There was Crowley’s Aziraphale, returned from the dead. There he was in all his gorgeous, beautifulness.

It was enough to get Crowley close. Really close.

Like, really, really close.

He barely lasted another two seconds. They came together. Both moaning the other’s name (Aziraphale getting it right this time). 

When they were both able to move, Crowley slipped out from Aziraphale, lowering his legs to the mattress, one on each side. He slid down, sure to get rid of the cum on Aziraphale’s chest before laying himself down on him.

He closed his eyes, sighing as Aziraphale’s fingers made quick work of his hair. He couldn’t believe his own luck. This beautiful, handsome, perfectly temptable in every single way angel was his. He didn’t have to share. Didn’t have to go around worrying something would happen. They were together. They were in love, no matter how little they were able to admit it.

Yes, Aziraphale was all his. And he was never letting go.


	2. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, why is it so much harder to get into Aziraphale's head??  
> Anyway, I hope this lives up to the hype of the first chapter, I think it does

It was Aziraphale’s favorite position, though it defied all past expectations of him. Given his previous track record, positions in which he was carefully hidden under Crowley’s body suited him best. It wasn’t as if he was ashamed of his body, at least in the past. He just loved the pressure. He loved having all that hot skin pressed against him. He loved the gravity of it, of just being wrapped up in someone's, well, in Crowley’s presence.

It always started out the same way, too. They would be lying down somewhere, Crowley all spooned up around Aziraphale. It wasn’t like Aziraphale didn’t like to be the big spoon. He enjoyed it greatly, especially in those rare and far between moments when Crowley was being particularly vulnerable. But he really just adored being the little spoon. It probably had to do with all that time spent looking over his shoulder, making sure no one would catch on to his and Crowley’s deal. Having Crowley there, behind him, watching over him? It was the most relaxed he could get.

All Aziraphale had to do was interlace his fingers with Crowley’s and the demon was kissing on his neck, nibbling here and there in a way that made Aziraphale’s skin crawl with delight. When they had first started, Aziraphale had hated that sensation. Any time Crowley’s touch was light enough to tickle, Aziraphale’s body would react with that shiver and it was unsettling. But over time, he had gotten used to it. Then he had come to like it. Now. he outright looked forward to it. 

And before long they would be like this: Crowley sort of half-lying on his back, Aziraphale tilted back to lean on him, one leg hooked over Crowley’s as the demon fucked him in those slow, tantalizing strokes that just drove him mad.

Aziraphale loved it. He just couldn’t explain it. Maybe it was the way Crowley held him like this. One arm pinned between Aziraphale and the mattress, stroking Aziraphale's forearm, the other wrapped around his extended leg, fingers pulsating against his thigh. Maybe it was the hot breath on the back of his neck, and the occasional lick or nip that accompanied it. Or maybe it was simply how in this position, more than any other, Crowley seemed to moan a lot more.

And Crowley’s moans were like music to Aziraphale’s ears. Better than Tchaikovsky even.

But things had been a little different since the apocalypse. And Aziraphale wasn’t proud to admit it. Ever since thinking about preparing for war, and after what Gabriel had said, well, implied, Aziraphale has felt a little off. He really, generally, wasn’t ashamed of his body. It did, after all, have an impeccable palate so he could enjoy all the fine foods he did love so dearly. But ever since then, he’s always sort of felt like someone was watching him. And not just watching. Judging. Like someone everywhere he went was staring at him and thinking horrible, judgmental thoughts. 

Even here.

Even here is this dark, back room of Crowley’s apartment he felt it. The sensation bored into his skin, like a heat he couldn't get rid of. It was just the two of them but Aziraphale could feel it, could sense it, and it made enjoying himself tremendously difficult. For how could someone let go and be themselves around the love of their life when there was someone else there judging them for it?

And Aziraphale really did want to enjoy it. Crowley was so good to him, he wanted to forget about the world and spend his time in the moment with him. But he couldn’t kick that feeling. He listened to Crowley moaning behind him. It was hard to concentrate, what with this pair of ghost eyes watching him and Crowley thrusting into him at seemingly random intervals. But he had to push on.

Aziraphale slowly inched his fingers across the bed, moving Crowley’s ticklish touches to the crook of his elbow. If he could just get something over his body, could just cover himself up, he could properly enjoy himself and give Crowley the full attention that he deserved.

His fingers found the edge of the bed sheet and he pulled it closer, moving slowly so Crowley wouldn’t catch on. And for a moment, it seemed like it would work. Crowley must have been so caught up in his own pleasure he didn’t realize what Aziraphale was doing. Yes, yes, this would all be just fine. Just a few more inches and-

“Angel.” It was hiss, a drawn-out sigh released through clenched teeth right next to his ear. 

Aziraphale dropped the sheet, moving his fingers as if they were disgusted at the very idea. “Yes?” he asked in his innocent voice, as he was, indeed, innocent.

“I thought we talked about this.” Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s hand, brought it over, kissed the palm, and laid it on Aziraphale’s chest, his own hand covering it. Then he shifted a bit, pulling out so he could turn and face Aziraphale fully.

Aziraphale frowned. There really was no need to stop all the fun.

“Yes, well,” he shifted too, bring his other arm up over himself and crossing his legs now that there was no need for them to be open. “I know you said a lot of things,” he looked up at the ceiling, avoiding Crowley’s gaze, “but it’s just that, well, you know.”

Aziraphale waited for a moment. But Crowley didn’t talk. The demon just kept staring at him with that expectant face he always did whenever Aziraphale was dancing around the truth. And Crowley knew that as much as Aziraphale loved solidarity and peace, he really didn't like silence.

Aziraphale sighed. “I just feel like someone is…” he gestured about with his hands, knowing that saying it would be ridiculous, “...watching me.”

Crowley blinked at him, then looked around the room. “Angel, there’s no one here.”

“No, not like a person. Like...ghost eyes.”

Thankfully Crowley didn’t laugh at him. He just raised an eyebrow and said, “ghost eyes?” Aziraphale nodded. Crowley shrugged. “So. They’re just eyes. They don’t have a brain or a mouth. They can’t say or think anything.”

“Yes but what if it’s...what if it’s…” Aziraphale glanced up at the ceiling quickly.

At that Crowley did laugh, which was understandable given the absurdity that Aziraphale had suggested.

“You really think God’s got the free time to watch you get fucked?” Crowley asked, smirking a bit at the angel.

“Yes, yes, it’s all very well and ridiculous.” Aziraphale crossed his arms and turned his head away.

“Angel, angel,” Crowley crooned. He reached over, grabbing Aziraphale’s face in his hands, forcing him to make eye contact. “You can’t care what some eyes think. You just gotta say,” at this he turned around and looked towards the foot of the bed, “fuck off eyes.”

Aziraphale chuckled at him. Crowley really didn’t seem to grasp the concept, but he was trying. And that was admirable. And cute.

“C’mon,” Crowley said, looking back at him. “I wanna hear you say it.”

Aziraphale’s face sobered up and he put his angel air about him. “Absolutely not,” he said.

Crowley chuckled and laid back down next to him, one arm lazily rubbing against the angel's side. Aziraphale had to fight the urge to reach out for the blanket. Crowley was right. Aziraphale couldn’t let this strange sensation take hold of him, stop him from getting what he wanted. And what he wanted was currently lying two inches away.

Aziraphale was just about prepped and ready to let the eyes behold his love when Crowley opened his mouth and said something that broke everything inside of him.

“Ride me.”

Aziraphale stuttered for a moment as his brain cycled through all the different responses to that (yesnoareyoucrazywhatareyousureareyouinsaneivebeenwaitingforyoutobringthatupagainforages) before it settled on, “what?”

Crowley got back up on his side, the back of one hand running softly down Aziraphale’s cheek. “I want you to ride me,” he said. Simple as that.

It had come up only once before. A couple of hundred years ago Crowley suggested it to Aziraphale and Aziraphale had immediately told him outright that, no, he wouldn’t be doing that because he felt it was too degrading, what with all that wanting and urgency and what not. He was an angel, didn’t Crowley know, and he simply couldn’t.

But, time does change everything.

“I, well, w-well, I,” Aziraphale stumbled about. He was torn. Like, really torn. There was a part of him that still believed he was above such a display, but there was a different, perhaps slightly larger part of him, that knew it would probably feel amazing.

Besides. Crowley was asking it of him. And Crowley practically always did whatever Aziraphale asked of him. It was only right he return the favor once in a while.

“C’mon, angel,” Crowley said, a bit of that hiss to his voice that suggested trouble. He slid up, bringing his mouth next to Aziraphale's ear, his voice a forced whisper. “I wanna see you ride me. I wanna see you lose control, wanna feel you slam down on me like your life depends on it.”

Aziraphale’s face flushed a hot red. It wasn’t often that Crowley brought out the dirty talk, but boy when he did…

“Well,” Aziraphale said, coughing a bit. “If you’re that insistent on it.”

Crowley smiled his victorious smile at him and settled back on the bed. Aziraphale got up on his knees, holding his arms over his stomach, feeling an itch on his back where he felt the gaze. He kind of wanted to hide. But Crowley was laying there, smile turned from victory to love as his eyes wandered up and down Aziraphale’s body.

And Aziraphale just loved that gaze. It was mostly full of lust. But there was also a hint of something else in there. Something maybe like pride. Maybe pride. Probably pride. Most definitely pride. Crowley was proud of him. And that made Aziraphale’s heart swell.

Aziraphale shook off what self-conscious feelings he could and swung a leg over Crowley’s body, settling on his lap. Crowley drew his legs up, placing his arms under his head as he settled in.

Aziraphale could feel something not quite but sort of like embarrassment prickling over his skin. He did his best to keep an airy face about him as he reached his hand out. Crowley handed him the bottle of lube and then went back to laying on his hands, watching, a delicate smile on his face.

Aziraphale felt he couldn’t turn away from that gaze as he reached back and reinserted Crowley’s cock. Crowley hissed as Aziraphale tossed the bottle to the side and gently lowered himself down until his ass was resting on Crowley’s hips, his lower back leaning slightly on Crowley’s thighs. 

He had to take a moment to adjust to this position this...vulnerableness of being out and open, of being so easily seen. He felt a shift beneath him and felt warm fingers trailing up and down his thighs. Aziraphale wasn’t aware he had closed his eyes but he peeled them open to look down at his lover. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Crowley whispered up to him. One hand continued to stroke his thigh while the other went up to wrap around his cock, moving up and down with all that warm skin and sinfully delicious sensations.

Everything went still in Aziraphale’s body. Crowley’s voice had been soft and genuine. Not that he was ever always not telling the truth, but something about how he said it this time just clicked for Aziraphale. He was beautiful. And it didn’t matter what those eyes thought, or what anyone thought. It only mattered what he thought. And he thought he must be damn near gorgeous for Crowley to be looking at him like that.

Aziraphale dropped his arms, grabbing onto Crowley’s chest for purchase, and leaned forward. Crowley smiled, with a bit of a chuckle, and adjusted his legs so he could thrust up to meet every bounce.

Aziraphale was so excited and wound up from his revelation that he really didn’t last long, especially not with Crowley’s warm hand still pumping in time to their rocks. He came all over Crowley’s chest, quite the opposite of what usually happened, and he couldn’t even think to remove it before he fell forward, lying on top of Crowley, listening to his heart beat as he came down from his high.

“Honestly,” Crowley chided. There was a snap and the wet feeling underneath Aziraphale’s face was gone. 

Aziraphale could hear Crowley’s heart beating in time with his own. He closed his eyes, listening to the echo of it while Crowley’s fingers ran up and down his spine. He couldn’t believe his own luck. This handsome, suave, perfect, absolutely good in every way demon was his. He didn’t have to try and be someone else with Crowley or worry about judgment when he was in his arms.

Yes, Crowley was all his. And he was never letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, look, I don't know if a good fuck can banish self-doubt from someone but it's already been established that angels don't work like humans so for Aziraphale it does

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I've made a discord for Good Omens fic writers and readers so feel free to join if you're interested <3  
> https://discord.gg/ApAEX9Q


End file.
